callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Descent (Exo Zombies)
Descent is an Exo Zombies map in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare that is available in the Reckoning DLC. It is the fourth (chronologically the fifth) and final Exo Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is set in an Atlas Corporation underwater facility, known as The Trident Retreat. Lennox, Lilith Swann, Jim Decker and Kahn return as playable characters, with Oz being briefly playable during a segment of the map. Oz is also featured as an enemy, and a new weapon, the KL03-Trident is introduced in the map. Weapons Opening Scene Transcript Oz (narrating): The Atlas infection blazed like a firestorm across the Western hemisphere, consuming everyone and everything in its path... The screen slowly fades in, revealing Oz, now zombified, standing amidst the flames, as he grins menacingly. Oz (narrating):... And I was the match who those fucks had to use to start it. Oz stares straight at Lilith, Decker, Kahn and Lennox, who are baffled by his appearance. Lilith: ...Oz? Oz (narrating): I just couldn't remember any of it till now. Kahn: 'Shit! This place is coming apart! ''Oz slowly walks toward the crew. 'Lennox: '''Take him down! ''Lennox raises his gun, ready to fire at Oz. Suddenly, the floor beneath Oz collapses. Oz jumps into the air, then disappears. '''Oz (narrating): But you can't stop being what you truly are... Decker: C'mon! Go go go!! The crew then head inside the emergency evacuation pod. Oz (narrating):... Even if it's a monster. Lennox enters the pod last, and closes the shutter. The pod then is released onto the water, as it gets away. From afar, the Atlas carrier burns and crumbles into pieces as it sinks to the bottom of the ocean. Meanwhile, inside the pod, the crew discuss their next move. Lennox: Hah! We were lucky. Kahn: Lucky??? Take a good look at us!! Lennox: Look, if we survived, chances are Oz did too. We gotta be sure. Lilith: So, what happens if we find him? Decker: I think... (cocks gun) We all know the answer to that one, Lil'. Lennox turns over to the monitor. Lennox: We picked up some closed chatter. We think it's an Atlas facility. We start there. The group arrive at the Trident Retreat, and assault all Atlas soldiers standing guard on the surface. Oz (narrating): Atlas had always posed as the savior of mankind, while constructing some of the most horrific and lethal weapons to exterminate them, all for cold, hard cash. Below them, Oz has already infiltrated the facility, effortlessly taking down all Atlas employees. Oz (narrating): The only difference being... This weapon came home. Oz knocks an Atlas soldier to the ground, then stomps on his head. Ending Scene Transcript Oz (narrating): So this is it... End of the line. Lennox, Kahn and Decker stand around Oz's mutated corpse, having finally put him to rest. Lilith, meanwhile, is working on a computer, as she makes the final preparations. Oz (narrating): It's better this way... I am what I am. And what I need to be, is deleted from this world. Say goodbye to big, bad Oz. Lennox steps up, ready to finish the job, but is interrupted. Lilith: Wait! I'll do it. Lilith steps away from the computer, and picks up the flamethrower. Oz (narrating): Besides... There's only room for one monster in this world... Lilith: Atlas will pay for what they did to you, Oz. Lilith fires away at Oz's corpse, burning what remains of him. Oz (narrating):... And it had better watch its fucking ass. The screen then displays each of the crew member, as Oz narrates what happened to them afterwards. Oz (narrating): Lennox got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel for eradicating the horrors of the Atlas infection. He remained as a total dick to this day... But I have to credit Lennox for pulling some strings in getting Decker admitted into Sentinel. Decker finally got a chance to be a proper soldier. He now fights on the front line against his former employer... Tired of the grind and the guns, Kahn took up the fight against Atlas the best way he knew how: by suing them. The evidence he had amassed for his case is both substantial and damned... Of course, he had a little help from a former Atlas IT employee turned hacktivist. Atlas may stack the jury in their favor, but my bet is Lilith will serve her own brand of justice once she empties all their bank accounts... Back to the present, the crew gather around Oz's burning corpse, not knowing that beneath the facility, lies a hidden room, containing thousands of pods. Each of those pods contains a clone of Oz. The camera zooms in on one pod, and shows the Oz clone inside, who suddenly opens his eyes. The screen blacks out. Oz (narrating): I still fucking hate the Atlas Corporation. Easter Eggs * The main story easter egg, Reunion, revolve around the crew trying to solve Oz's challenges. * At the reception desk of the Trident Retreat, there is a trophy table, with a total of seven trophy slots. Each slot represents a challenge that must be completed within the four Exo Zombies maps: ** Silver bus: complete Outbreak's easter egg, Game Over, Man! ** Golden bus: unknown ** Golden burger: complete Infection's easter egg, MEAT IS MURDER ** Silver shark: complete Carrier's easter egg, Flotsam & Jetsam ** Golden shark: finish the laser floor step of Flotsam & Jetsam in less than a minute, with a fish in the player's inventory ** Silver trident: complete Reunion. ** Golden trident: defeat Oz in Double Feature mode. Gallery Descent map details AW.png|Details of the map seen after a leak on PC. Descent header AW.png ExoZombies Descent ConceptArt AW.jpg|Concept for Descent. Video